In recent years, a number of different methods have been developed for causing conventional optical fibers to emit light. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,589 to B. N. Derick et al and 4,234,907 to M. Daniel disclose methods for causing clad or unclad optical fibers to emit light along the length of the fiber. This may be accomplished by scratching, abrading, chemically deforming, or otherwise removing or disturbing portions of the cladding of the optical fibers so that a small percentage of light travelling down the length of the fibers is emitted through the deformities in the cladding. Similarly, light emission may be achieved by providing optical fibers having a core region which is doped with refractive and/or reflective light scattering particles to provide enhanced, uniform light emission along the length of the optical fiber without the need for fiber deformation.
Panels with surfaces composed of light emitting woven optical fibers have been proposed by the aforementioned Derick et al and Daniel patents, while panels composed of strips of light conducting glass or plastic, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,631 to Yevick, have been proposed as a means of producing a light emitting panel. However, panels constructed in accordance with these prior art methods have proven difficult to fabricate, since panels formed with light conducting glass or plastic strips require that each strip be cut with great precision. On the other hand, panels formed from woven light emitting optical fibers require the use of complex fiber weaving machines and an expensive weaving process.